


Bitemark

by XxTheFireOkamiXx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheFireOkamiXx/pseuds/XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: weather your dominant or submissive is decided with puperty, each dom can claim one sub, a sub can only have one dom. a sub has there own will but can not disobey there dom as its said to be difficult if they try.





	1. Chapter 1

Izaya Orihara sat in a private room at a club in The Shinjuku district of Tokyo Japan, legs crossed as he watched a couple of young women walk in. He had been planning to meet the two women he had met online in one of the suicide pact websites. 

“Have a seat,” he said, motioning to the two seats by him. The two women sat down, looking at him, not sure how to start their conversation. Finally, one of them spoke.

”Um…Nakura?” she asked, as if to make sure this man was the one she had come to meet. 

Izaya nodded as he heard the name he had given the two. “So tell me, why is it you ladies want to die?” Izaya took a sip from the wine glass he had been holding as he waited for a reply. 

The women sat there in silence as if neither was sure what to say. One of them, who had medium raven hair, spoke first. “ Well, like most straight women, I am a submissive. It's just, I can't take this. Being marked by someone, most of the time unwillingly, and then being bound to them forever. Just…why should we have to deal with that? I had tried to avoid it, until one day it just happened to me.” 

Izaya nodded. “I understand. Why should humans have to go through such a thing?” 

He passed drinks to both women, who took them without question and began to drink. He then turned to the other, a woman with hair dyed a light shade of pink and blonde. “And you?” he asked. 

The woman shook her head. “It's just really complicated,” she said, taking another drink. 

“I see,” he said. “Death is such a tempting escape from these things, from all of our troubles.” 

Both women nodded. 

“Tell me, what do you hope to find after death? Peace? Reincarnation?” he asked. 

The raven-haired woman was the first to speak. “Anything is better than things are now,” she said.

“Oh really? So you don't care where you are going? Heaven, Hell or if there is indeed nothing at all following death?” 

The woman with the pink-colored hair looked at him. ”Do you think there is a place for us after death?” she asked him. 

Izaya gave a small chuckle. “Me? Well, I don't believe in the afterlife. I'm an atheist. I believe once you die, all that's left of you is the memories of those who knew you,” he said. 

“I do believe that is a possibility,” said the woman with dyed hair. "But it could be wrong too,” she said. 

“Well, if I'm wrong, I know I'd be destined for Hell,” he said. Izaya filled up another glass for both women and sat their drinks back on the table.  
“Say Nakura..” the raven-haired girl started. “Why is it that you want to die? Don’t you have anyone? A sub, maybe? Or was that person already marked?”  
Izaya poured more wine in his glass and took a sip. “There are things I refuse to say to anyone. In fact… I don't exactly plan on dying today,” he said as his mouth grew into a small smirk. 

Both girls dropped their drinks. “Is this some kind of joke!?” the raven-haired girl yelled. “We made a pact, everything planned out!!” 

The colored-hair girl looked at him. “Did our families put you up to this? I knew they worried, but I didn't think they would hire some kind of weird suicide prevention counselor!” 

Izaya raised a hand. “Oh no, I'm not into that line of work. I'm into something a lot more interesting,” he said. 

“Like what?” the raven-haired girl asked. 

Izaya smirked and said, “human observation." 

“You freak!” both women yelled. 

Izaya just stood there and looked at them, saying nothing, with that smirk on his face. 

The girl with the colored hair suddenly let out a yawn. “I feel so sleepy... I-what the hell were in those drinks!?” she said as she sat back down, trying to avoid hitting something. 

The raven-haired girl shortly followed. 

“Oh, nothing. Just a small drug to help you sleep.”  
Everything went black for the two women.

****

Izaya walked into his apartment, hanging his coat on a rack. He walked over to his desk and logged into the Dollars chat. 

“Isn't the human race interesting...”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal Day in the Ikebukoro district of Tokyo Japan. Izaya Orihara was walking around the streets and typing on one of his many cellphones, logging into a certain chat room.

 

\--Orihara Izaya has entered the chat--  
Orihara Izaya: I see you're online as usual Tsukumoya  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: As you know, I'm always in this chatroom  
Orihara Izaya: I just want some information. Anything going on in this city?  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: You really are too desperate to get information for your own good, arn't you Orihara?  
Orihara Izaya: Shut up.  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: Maybe you could loosen up a bit. It wouldn't take long for a Dom to fix that.  
Orihara Izaya: It seems you got your information wrong for once.  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: I'm never wrong. It's subs like you trying to play Dom that are. Maybe you should just give up and let one claim you already.   
Orihara Izaya: Just go die.  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: Did I hurt your feelings? Careful what you say, Orihara.  
\--Orihara Izaya has left the chat—  
Tsukumoya Shinichi: this will be interesting, let's just see what happens 

Izaya rolled his eyes and logged into the Dollars' forum, scrolling through to see if anything interesting had happened in the city recently. 

“Just the same talk about the headless rider, as always,” he said to himself as he scrolled a bit more. He exited his phone app. “I guess I'll walk around and see if something interesting comes up,” he said. Izaya placed the phone in his jacket pocket as he walked on. 

He soon walked by Russia Sushi, seeing Simon like usual. “Hey Izaya! You come eat sushi?” Simon asked. 

“Hey, Simon. Yea I think I'll get myself some Otoro while I'm here,” Izaya replied.

Simon was handing out flyers as he continued to talk with Izaya. “You're in luck. We just got fresh batch in. Fresh sushi is best sushi,” he said.   
“Sounds good” said Izaya as he walked into the restaurant. 

After a few minutes, Izaya walked out with a bag of sushi hanging on his arm. He heard one of his phones ring and dug it out of his pocket to answer.   
“Hello, Mr.Shiki. And what is it I can do for you?” he asked the person over the phone, Haruya Shiki, an executive of the Awakusu Yakuza group. 

Meanwhile, Shizuo, Tom and Vorona were collecting debts. 

“This should be our last stop for now. And then we should take break for a bit,” said Tom as he knocked on the door. 

A few seconds later, a heavily tattooed man opened the door. “Can I help you?” he asked as if annoyed. 

“We are here to collect the money you ow us. We have already given you an extension and can not give you another,” Tom said, Shizuo and Vorona standing behind him.

“I don't have any money,” the man said. He attempted to close the door, only to be stopped by a the strong hand of Shizuo keeping it open. 

“I'd strongly suggest you give us the money before anything happens,” said Tom. 

The man, though obviously having known about the strongest man in Ikebukoro standing before him, desided to talk back. 

“And just what are you gonna do if I don't?” he asked with a smirk on his face. 

Shizuo looked about ready to punch the man before he was stopped by Vorona.   
“I'd like to handle this one, senpai,” she said to him. 

Shizuo nodded and backed off. “Just what are you gonna do sweetheart?” The man asked, only to get a sudden kick to the stomach.

*************

Now on break, the three of them where deciding on where they should have their lunch. 

“I hear they're having a special at Russia Sushi today,” said Tom. 

“Sounds good” replied Shizuo as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. He turned to Vorona. “What do you think?” he asked. 

Vorona gave a nod. “I say we go eat sushi while there is special going on” she replied. 

 

As they began to walk towards the restaurant, Shizuo was looking around the place as if searching for something. 

“Shit, it stinks” he said. 

They turned a corner and Shizuo spotted the familler fur trimmed coat, throwing his cigarette to the ground and smashing it with his foot, Tom backed up while Vorona watched. 

Shizuo snached up the first object he could find, throwing it in the Raven's direction as he screamed the man's name. “Izaya!!!!!” 

Izaya dodged, looking at the ground with a frown. 

“I'll have you know you owe me some sushi, Shizu-Chan,” he said. 

Shizuo growled. “What shit are you up to this time?” he dimanded. 

Izaya sighed. “I don't know what you're talking about, Shizu-Chan. But I really can't play with you right now. There is somewhere I have to be.”

Shizuo ripped up a street sign and Izaya took off running, quick to escape. Shizuo took out his phone as he heard a text go through. It read, [I hear you hate Orihara, would you like to know something interesting?].


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo looked at his phone, staring at the text from the unknown number.

[I hear you hate Orihara. Would you like to know something interesting?]

Who could this person be? And what did this mystery person know about Izaya that was supposedly so interesting? He decided he should set these thoughts aside, atleast for the time being, as he was with Tom and Vorona at the moment. He put his phone back into his pocket as they walked up to the restaurant.

Simon was greeting others and handing out flyers, like usual. Simon smiled at them when he took notice of the three walking up. “Shizuo! Tom! Vorona!” he called out, excited. “You come here for sushi? We have great special today. You'll find certain things on the menu with reduced price,” he said, continuing to hand out flyers to those who passed by.

Tom gave Simon a nod. “I Bet you guys have been getting a lot of customers today,Though, who wouldn't want to come here with all the good food?”

“We get lots of customers today. Good business ,people get full stomachs,” Tom replied, turning to Shizuo. “Full stomach keep you happy, keep you out of fights” Simon told him.

Shizuo gave a nod. “I try my best, Simon,” he replied. The three of them then walked into the restaurant, leaving Simon, who was continuing to pass out flyers.

The three of them sat at a table and were handed the discount menus, first ordering their drinks, then beginning to look through them.

“So, anything particular you guys planning to get?” asked Tom as he looked through his menu, taking a sip of his drink.

Shizuo looked through his menu a bit before saying, “I'm thinking about getting some Tomogo.” 

Vorona looked through her menu a minute before looking up at him. “What is this Tomogo?”

Shizuo showed her a pictured advertisement of the food. “It's sweet egg and custard sushi.” 

Vorona nodded. “I think I'll try it myself,” she said.

Just then, Dennis came by their table. “I thought I'd come by since I heard you guys were stopping here to eat,” he told them, looking at Tom and Shizuo. “I hope Vorona here isn't giving you guys much trouble.”

Tom chuckled. “Not as much trouble as Shizuo is himself,” he said. Then he felt a kick underneath the table from Verona, but didn't pay much attention to it.

“So, you guys ready to order? I can go ahead and take it if you are,” he said.

All three nodded. “I'll have the Tomogo” said Shizuo.

Vorona looked at Dennis. “I'll take that as well,” she said.

Dennis looked over at Tom. “And what will you have?” he asked.

“I’ll have the Sashimi” said Tom.

All three gathered up their menues and Dennis took them up. “Alright, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes,” he told them as he walked off.

He soon come back with their food and sat each of their plates by them, then left to continue fixing orders. They all began to dig in, Shizuo took his chopsticks and picked up his sushi, dipping it into a sauce and sticking it into his mouth, beginning to chew and swollow. Vorona watched, then did the same.

“It's really good,” she said as she took another and began to eat it.

“I'm glad you like,” Shizuo said as he continued to eat his own.

Tom slid up his fish and continued to eat his own meal. 

They soon finished up and paid there bills, continuing to their remaining work for the day. “We should just have about four more stops today,” said Tom as the three walked out of the restaurant, waving at Simon. “One of them never really gives us any trouble, but the others I can't say the same. One of them is a new guy. I'm not too worried,” he continued, “Exept for there lives..” he said in a whisper, as he knew how Shizuo could get. Thankfully, those idiots have not gotten too badly hurt so far.

**************

Shizuo walked into his apartment after a long day. He opened his fridge, fixed himself a glass of milk and downed it quickly. Then he took out his phone and sat down on the couch, opening up the text message from the unknown number. Should he text back? he wondered. What if it's just on of Izaya’s tricks? Could izaya be seeing how far he would go? Give him something crazy and completely ridiculous just to mess with him? Maybe trying to see how low he would go? No, izaya wouldn't do something like this, atleast.

He continued to stare at it. What should he do?


	4. Chapter 4

-Earlier that same day-

Izaya walked into a club in Ikebukoro, meeting Shiki for a job, and went up to the bartender and ordered himself a drink before walking into one of the private rooms, their usual meeting place in the club, sitting down across from Shiki .

"So what is it I can do for you, Mr. Shiki?" Izaya asked, twirling the drink between his fingers.

One of the men with Shiki sat a folder onto the table in the middle of the room. Izaya crossed his legs and took a sip of his drink.

"We have an anonymous tip that there is a group disguised as a strip club selling illegal drugs," he said.

Izaya sat his drink on the table and picked up the files, beginning to look through them slowly and making shore to get a good look at each photograph.

"I see, so you want me to make shore its ligit and not some kind of trick on you"

Shiki picked up a glass and took a drink. "That's correct. We need some evidence that there are actual signs of any illegal activity"

Izaya sat the files down.

"There is evidence that young teenagers are Possibly involved," Shiki said, and izaya folded his arms.

"I wouldn't be so surprised. Aren't teenagers usually getting into all kinds of trouble?" he said.

Shiki took a sip of his drink. "If you find anything, contact Akabayashi. He will be the one dealing with that," Shiki replied.

Izaya nodded. "I'll find what I need and get back to him as soon as I can," he said.

Shiki nodded. "I expect you to do so, info broker," he replied.

Izaya got up to leave before being stopped again by Shiki.

"By the way," he said. "How are the twins doing?"

Izaya shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I don't really deal with those two very much and I'd like to keep it that way," he replied, walking out of the room and existing the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter turned out shorter then I was hoping for, but I just couldnt figure out what more to do with it since I was just planning it to be Izaya in the meeting


End file.
